Zilean/Background
|render = |gender = Male |race = Human (Magically altered) |birthplace = Urtistan (Ancient times) |residence = Unknown (Possibly Piltover) |occupation = Chrono Mage, Inventor |faction = Piltover (Semi-independent) |allies = |friends =Ekko |rivals = Volibear, Vel'Koz |related=}} Lore Main= In the wastelands of Urtistan, there was once a great city. It perished long ago in a terrible Rune War, like most of the lands below the Great Barrier. Nevertheless, one man survived: a sorcerer named . Being obsessed with time, it was only fitting that he dwelled in the city's Clock Tower. As the havoc of the war neared his home, Zilean experimented with powerful temporal magic to divine all possible futures, hoping to discover a peaceful solution. But Zilean's enchantments affected his perception of the passage of time, and he was in a contemplative stasis when Urtistan was set upon by an entire phalanx of dark summoner-knights of unknown affiliation. By the time he realized his error, Urtistan was nothing more than smoldering debris. The summoners who were responsible for its destruction had wisely left the Clock Tower unharmed, both to avoid drawing Zilean's attention and to torment him for his oversight. Zilean barely had time to grieve the momentous loss before he learned that his dangerous research had a cruel side effect: chrono-displasia. This mystical disease granted him immortality, but detached his consciousness from its anchor in the present time. He now mentally drifts through time, from any point he has already lived to the present, unable to impact the events which unfold. The most torturous aspect of this curse is that Zilean sometimes experiences Urtistan as it once was and the rest of the time resides in its lonely ruins. Only the powerful summoning magic employed by members of the League of Legends has been able to treat this condition, and Zilean has joined in hopes of finding a cure, and thereafter a way to save his people. '}} |-| Expanded= The Festival of Flight Tensions between Piltover and Zaun renewed as the 16th Festival of Flight race drew near, marking the beginning of the annual Techmaturgical Conference. The city of Zaun had been named victor of the symbolic event for the last four years running, though they showed a great deal of trepidation towards the upcoming match after Piltover publicly unveiled their new state-of-the-art Zeppelin. While it's difficult to classify any dirigible as small, the appropriately named “Tailwind” aircraft was a record-breaking length of 27 meters. Not only was it the first Zeppelin to meet such small size constraints, but it also pioneered the utilization of Piltoverian Chrono-Technology. The new prototype “Chrono-propeller” engine, which received tremendous design contributions from , was rumored to manipulate time itself to reach speeds that would otherwise be impossible under Valoran’s constantly changing atmospheric conditions. The Zeppelin would be piloted in the race by , who was once one of Zaun’s most promising mage talents before defecting from the city-state several years ago.It Takes Time to Win-d Piltover Wins the Annual Zeppelin Race Janna’s record-breaking Zeppelin "Tailwind" defeated the Zaunite flagship "Lead Zeppelin" at the annual Techmaturgical Conference in Piltover. Zaun's "Lead Zeppelin" had maintained a strong lead from the race’s start in Piltover. The Zaunite flagship, a powerhouse of black metal and Zaunite techmaturgy, had claimed victory at the Conference for the past four years. As the two Zeppelins crossed the Bluewind Bay, however, Tailwind’s chrono-propeller engine allowed the craft to navigate through the bay's storms utterly unfettered, securing Piltover’s victory. The Clock Tower While wandering across southern Valoran, and his fellow void "companions" stumbled upon the Ruins of Urtistan. Fascinated, Vel'Koz deconstructs one of the ruins and analyzes them, discovering that place once held powerful magics. He ventures within the Clock Tower to discover numerous, highly advanced technology within, the likes of which even he himself has never seen. Analyzing the tower, he infers that the Urtistanians were able to manipulate time, a power that only Zilean, an Urtistanian, could use, and that the owner has only recently left. Now obsessed with this knowledge, he sets out to find its owner. Not before destroying his companions. Quotes ;Upon selection * ;Movement/attacking * * * * * * * ;Taunt * ;Joke * ;Laugh * * * Co-op vs. AI Responses Match start *"I feel like I've done this before." Player team victory *"GG!" Player team defeat *"Hmmm, if I remember correctly, we'll win the next one." Development was designed by Ezreal. Zilean concept.jpg|Zilean concept art Zilean OriginalSkin old.jpg|1st Classic Zilean splash art Zilean OldSaintSkin old.jpg|1st Old Saint Zilean splash art Zilean Blood Moon concept.jpg|Blood Moon Zilean concept art (by Riot Artist Charles Liu) Champion Update (Gameplay): Zilean By 20thCenturyFaux Champion Update: Zilean It is time. Ever since his passive went to local from global, Zilean has struggled to succeed on the rift. His kit was such that no new power could be added safely--his R often full heals, his Q does so much damage that it needs sharp mana-gating to prevent Zilean from winning lane automatically, buffing his passive or W would be a de facto Q buff, and his E already permanently slows or hastes things. By the nature of his spells, and specifically the Q's targetting paradigm, it was impossible for us to responsibly add power to Zilean though he sorely needed it. Having all of his damage come from directly targetted effects leaves insufficient room for play from him or his opponent, and tends to result in a relatively flat outcome. Through careful balancing of cosmic forces, Zilean has unraveled this riddle by pulling a single thread: converting his targetted Time Bomb into a lobbed sticky bomb. Time Bomb is now tossed to its destination, attaches to the first unit to come near it (prioritizing champions), and persists even if it hits the ground. By adding in a way for enemies to play against his Time Bomb, Zilean can safely channel more temporal power. Much more. Attaching two to the same unit detonates the first early, just like on live--only now that detonation stuns enemies in the radius of the , making it the largest non-ultimate stun in the game. His Time Bombs have more range and cost less mana, though they do slightly less damage. By remaining active on the ground, Zilean can create large zones of control around the map, using them to block passages, scout brushes, or stack two bombs on the same place to instantly stun enemies who attempt to move through while dealing massive AE damage--brutally effective area denial. He can also put a pair of bombs on an allied champion to stun all enemies around them. Time Warp is supercharged, recieving greatly reduced mana cost and cooldown. It has slightly reduced effectiveness at rank 1, and its cast range has been brought in line with most ADC autoattacks to keep it from negating the skill component of Q--he can use his Time Warp to guarantee a stun, but he has to put himself at risk to do it. Time warp also now scales in effectiveness by rank instead of in duration, eventually reaching 99% haste/slow at rank 5. This sharply improves the responsiveness and effectivenss of Time Warp lategame. '' ''Next, has been decoupled from his Rewind, going to 120/90/60 from 180/180/180 but no longer being reduced by Rewind. This change is important for his new balancability--previously, we had no way to adjust cooldown lategame without changing it early game or altering Rewind at large. The change should be neutral-to-positive for Zileans until rank 5 Rewind and max CDR, at which point it's a slight nerf. You still can't killean the Zilean--the idea here is to take out of being twice-a-fight lategame now that it no longer has to be such a gigantic portion of his power budget. Zilean's autoattack timing has long been one of the worst in the game, but with his practice tossing bombs his throwing arm has gotten quite a workout--he should find last-hitting much easier now. He also had the same attack range as Ashe/Varus mainly by virtue of being one of our oldest champions (har har); that kind of power costs too much for how little it helps, so his range has been brought in line with most ADCs (550 from 600). Lastly, power looks good. His particle effects and spell icons have been updated to reflect this. Zilean's got swag. Previous Lore Hide= |-|Old lore= BETA LORE Rising from the cracked, dried lakebeds of Urizan is a tower, shaped like a huge grandfather clock. Impenetrable and unassailable, there are no doors into it, nor any openings to climb or fly into. There is no water or vegetation within a hundred miles of this structure, only the desiccated remains of what was once a beautiful flourishing lake, now destroyed by the ravages of war and the hands of time. This is the way he wants it, the man who constructed this tower out here in the middle of nowhere. He has no need of supplies. Has no desire for visitors. Inside, tinkers with his clocks. They cover his workshop. Hundreds of them, maybe thousands. Some work; most do not. He is obsessed with time. For he is both blessed and cursed by it. Blessed because he has discovered the way to manipulate time, making it move forward and back at his whims. Cursed because each time he does, he leaves a little piece of himself behind, doomed to see the world how it was, is, and eventually will be—all at the same time. That is why he lives here, in the middle of a drained, dead lake. When he looks out the window he can see it as it was, hundreds of years ago, beautiful and alive. But at some point he must look away, for watching it be destroyed over and over again for all eternity could drive even the most solid mind insane. Previous Abilities Hide= |-| Show= Chronoblast.png|Chronoblast Mind_Twist.png|Mind Twist Time_Stop.png|Time Stop Chrono-_Recall.png|'Recall' (Active): Zilean channels temporal energy to refresh an ally’s ability. Chrono-_Time_Twister.png|'Time Twister' (Active): Zilean unleashes an area of effect debuff on enemy units in a single location. Every 2.5 seconds, Time Twister stuns targets for 1 second while dealing damage. Patch history ** Cannot be cast if it wouldn't affect anything. V5.6: * ** Ratio increased to 0.9 from 0.8. * ** Cooldown decreased to 14/12/10/8/6 seconds from 18/15/12/9/6 seconds. * ** Cost decreased to 50 at all ranks from 50/55/60/65/70 mana. V5.5: * ** Cooldown reduced to 10 / 9.5 / 9 / 8.5 / 8 seconds from 12 / 11 / 10 / 9 / 8 seconds. V5.4: * General ** Base armor increased to 19 from 17. ** Attack range decreased to 550 from 600. ** Attack frame sped up slightly. This doesn't mean Zilean attacks faster, just that he completes his attacks faster. ** Zilean's basic attacks have new particles. ** Zilean has received new ability icons. * ** Time Bombs are now a lobbed skillshot with fixed travel time. The Time Bomb sticks to enemies and allies near it. If nothing comes nearby, the bomb detonates normally. ** When Zilean gets two bombs on the same unit, the first bomb detonates immediately, stunning all enemies in the area. ** Stun time 1.1/1.2/1.3/1.4/1.5 ** Time bomb delay changed to 3 seconds from 4 seconds. ** Damage decreased to 75/115/165/230/300 magic damage from 90/145/200/260/320 magic damage. ** Ability power ratio decreased to 80% from 90%. ** Range increased to 900 from 700. ** Cooldown changed to 12/11/10/9/8 seconds from 10 seconds. ** Cost changed to 60/70/80/90/100 mana from 70/85/100/115/130 mana. * ** Rewind no longer reduces the cooldown of Chronoshift. * ** Duration changed to 2.5 seconds from 2.5/3.25/4/4.75/5.5 seconds. ** Slow amount changed to 40%/55%/70%/85%/99% from 55%. ** Cooldown decreased to 15 seconds from 20 seconds. ** Cost decreased to 50/55/60/65/70 mana from 80 mana. ** Range changed to "550 (edge of Zilean's hitbox to edge of opponent's hitbox) - this should be around a ~75 range reduction, which varies depending on how fat his target is" from "700 (center of Zilean's hitbox to center of opponent's hitbox)". * ** Duration decreased to 5 seconds from 7 seconds. ** Cooldown decreased to 120/90/60 seconds from 180 seconds. V4.20: * General ** Texture update to Classic, Groovy, Old Saint, Shurima Desert and Time Machine Zilean. V4.19: * General. ** New splash artwork. * ** Range reduced to 1500 from global. V4.17: * ** Size of spinning hourglasses increased by 50%. V4.16: * ** Now subtly tints the target's screen. V4.14: * ** Fixed a bug where it would pop allied spell shields. V4.13: * ** Fixed a bug where Time Bomb's explosion ignored spell shields. V4.5: * Base armor increased to 10.75 from 6.75. V1.0.0.152: * Base movement speed increased to 335 from 310. V1.0.0.151: * ** Now breaks immediately when cast on an enemy champion. V1.0.0.142: * ** Now grants assists even if the target does not revive. V1.0.0.139: * ** Can no longer be learned at level 1. V1.0.0.138: * ** Mana cost reduced to 80 from 100. * ** Mana cost reduced to 125/150/175 from 200 at all ranks. V1.0.0.134: * ** Fixed a bug where it could prevent a clone from expiring, allowing them to survive indefinitely until killed. V1.0.0.118: * ** Fixed a bug where it didn't show its damage type in death recap. V1.0.0.116: * Revised Zilean's idle animation loop. * ** Fixed a bug where it would sometimes not report to allies whether it was castable. V1.0.0.113: * ** Mana cost increased to 70/85/100/115/130 from 60/75/90/105/120. ** Base damage reduced to 90/145/200/260/320 from 100/155/210/270/330. * ** Base health upon revival increased to 600/850/1100 from 500/750/1000. ** Ability power ratio reduced to 2 from 3. ** Buff duration reduced to 7 seconds from 10. ** Will now always activate after but before and . V1.0.0.112: * ** Fixed a bug where the particle would not persist through the full duration of the movement speed modifier at later ranks. V1.0.0.111: * Stats ** Base magic resistance reduced to 30 from 35. * Updated tooltips. V1.0.0.109: * ** Duration reduced to 10 seconds from 13. V1.0.0.103: * ** Now removes most positive buffs from your champion when it activates. ** For example, , , and will now be removed. V1.0.0.101: * ** Duration reduced to 13 seconds from 15. ** Cooldown increased to 180 seconds at all ranks from 180/160/140. V1.0.0.97: * ** Buff icon will now display a timer for when the buff will fade. V1.0.0.96: * ** Fixed a bug where replacing an enemy Time Bomb wouldn't cause the deactivation explosion. ** Fixed a bug where replacing your own Time Bomb caused more damage than intended from ability power. ** Fixed a bug where explosion particle occasionally showed over fog of war. ** Fixed a bug where it would occasionally remain on dead units. * ** Fixed a bug where Chrono Shift would not prevent Kog'Maw from dying. V1.0.0.87: * ** Clarified the tooltip to remove some redundant information. V1.0.0.86: * ** Ability power ratio decreased to .9 from 1.1. ** Now ticks 3, 2, 1 additional damage before the bomb explodes. This will trigger calls for help. V1.0.0.79: * ** Fixed a particle issue. V1.0.0.74: * ** Cooldown reduced to 18/15/12/9/6 seconds from 30/28/26/24/22, but will no longer affect itself. V1.0.0.72: * ** Range increased to 650 from 600. * ** Movement speed buff reduced to 55% from 65%. ** Haste effect is now a multiplicative movement speed modifier. ** Duration reduced to 2.5/3.25/4/4.75/5.5 seconds from 3/4/5/6/7. ** Range increased to 650 from 600. * ** Range increased to 900 from 600. V1.0.0.70: * ** Damage increased to 100/155/210/270/330 from 90/145/200/260/320. ** Mana cost decreased to 60/75/90/105/120 from 70/85/100/115/130. * ** Cooldown reduced to 30/28/26/24/22 seconds from 38/34/30/26/22. * ** Mana cost decreased to 100 from 110 at all ranks. ** Now applies a multiplicative movement speed slow rather than additive. V1.0.0.63: * Basic attack projectile speed increased to 1200 from 900. V1.0.0.61: * ** No longer detonates if the debuff is cleansed. V0.9.22.16: * ** Cooldown increased to 180/160/140 from 160/140/120. ** Fixed a bug which caused issues with . V0.9.22.15: * ** Cooldown modified to 38/34/30/26/22 seconds from 40/35/30/25/20. * ** Can no longer target minions and monsters. ** Damage increased to 90/145/200/255/310 from 80/140/200/260/320. V0.8.22.115: * ** Haste/slow increased to 65% from 60 due to movement speed soft capping. * ** No longer affected by cooldown reduction. June 6, 2009 Patch: * ** Duration reduced to 15 seconds from 45. * ** Cooldown reduced to 40/35/30/25/20 seconds from 60/50/40/30/20. ** Note that since Recall affects itself, these numbers are more like 30/25/20/15/10 from 50/40/30/20/10. May 29, 2009 Patch: * Fixed tooltip errors for . May 23, 2009 Patch: * ** Mana cost reduced to 80/95/110/125/140 from 90/105/120/135/150. May 15, 2009 Patch: * Updated recommended items. May 1, 2009 Patch: * ** Ability power ratio increased to 1.1 from 0.75. * ** Fixed bugs which caused champions to die regardless of having the buff. ** No longer removes positive buffs when it activates (such as elixirs). April 25, 2009 Patch: * Updated recommended items. * } ** Now instant cast. * ** Duration changed to 45 seconds at all ranks from 30/60/90. ** Cooldown reduced to 160/140/120 seconds from 180/150/120. ** Healing mechanic changed from percentage based to 500/750/1000 health. ** Ability power ratio increased to 3 from 0.2. ** Now instant cast. April 18, 2009 Patch: Added }} Notes cs:Zilean/Příběh de:Zilean/Background fr:Zilean/Historique pl:Zilean/historia sk:Zilean/Background Category:Champion backgrounds